Fire Nation
by irohsteashoppegirls
Summary: A Collection of historical drabbles and oneshots about the fire nation. ch 3: The Comet
1. The Legend of Zuzu

The Legend of Zuzu

by: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't known Avatar: The Last Airbender, it owns us.

Before Sozen, there was Sozen's father, a thin man named Zuzu. Zuzu had all the trappings of a rather privileged young man, he had a university education, traveled extensively, and he had never known want of money.

It was a surprise to no one when the young man was appointed to an administrative position to prepare him for his position one day as Fire Lord. He was in charge of agriculture for the whole Fire Nation. Unfortunately, he didn't know the first thing about farming. He had bribed the teachers on that subject, and so he had good marks in it.

As luck would have it, the first year at the post there were record rainfalls, the harvests for that year were huge. Zuzu received much praise, and in a public speech he announced that next years harvest would be double, that no one in the Fire Nation would ever want for food again.

The Fire Lord was impressed with his son. Not only did it seem as if the young man was finally taking his life seriously, but he also produced an heir, a son named Sozen. Previously he had had his doubts about the boy. Zuzu was unable to master firebending, and was a poor student in his earlier years. The Fire Lord was finally able to think that his son would be alright.

The next year the rainfall was less. Zuzu decided to promote unconventional farming methods, in order to bulk up the harvest. Farmers at first resisted, but when push came to shove, they complied. Zuzu's instructions cost them half the crop they would've had. Instead of no one ever wanting for food, everyone went hungry that winter. To stave off the disaster the Fire Lord bought food from the Earth Kingdom.

The Fire Nation treasury went bankrupt. The Fire Lord was not pleased with his son. Zuzu turned around and blamed the farmers, accusing them of sabotaging their own livelihood out of jealousy. He tried to bribe the experts that the Fire Lord consulted with, but none of them would have it. When the Fire Lord found out that the disastrous crop was due to his son's incompetence, he made Sozen his heir.


	2. Sozen’s Ascension

Sozen's Ascension

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"My lord," the soldier said bowing down to the twelve year old boy. It would've almost been a comical scene, if it hadn't been real.

"What is the meaning of this?" the boy's mother asked, unsure of what was going on, but knew it concerned her son.

"The Fire Lord has passed on," the soldier said without emotion. "Sozen was his heir, so Sozen is now –"

"The Fire Lord?" the boy's father finished. He was torn; he had always hoped his father would take him back and make him the heir on his death bed. But alas, he would forever merely be an uncrowned prince.

"My baby boy?" the boy's mother asked, shocked. "The Fire Lord? But he's so young."

"I'm not a baby- I'm twelve years old mother," young Sozen said with an unnatural air of maturity. "I've been preparing for this all my life. I'm ready. I'm ready to lead the Fire Nation to its glorious future."


	3. The Comet

The Comet

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Sozen.

"Sire, there is something we think you should know about," the general said.

"Yes?" the young Fire Lord Sozen said expectantly.

"One of my soldiers found a scroll left by Avatar Roku," the general said in a respectful tone. "I think you should have a look at it."

Sozen took the scroll out of the general's hand. He gasped as his eyes scanned the document. He muttered, "This is unbelievable…"

"Yes sir," the general said, pleased that the boy was able to grasp the meaning of it. "We still have to take it to the Fire Sages, to have them determine the exact date it is referring to –"

"That would be a waste of time," Fire Lord Sozen said interrupting the general. "It is in two months. Start assembling your troupes."


End file.
